Calling All the Monsters
by Sealand90210
Summary: There are many schools that cater to creatures found in fairy tails. One of them, Saint Mary Lee's Private School for the Supernatural, is an isolated school surround by forest and mist, with a mysterious yet magical headmaster. His niece, Maddy, and her childhood friend, Erica, are just one of the many creatures attending the school.(Title from Nightcore'sCalling All the Monsters)
1. Nightmares of the First Day

**Sorry for not updating Blood of a Nation. I have to rewrite it because I got a surface and my mom's laptop won't charge so I have to make it all over again. This story was made in cooperation of my many wonderful friends. At their request, they picked their monster, appearance and name, while I simply adhered to their requests best I could. Most names, unless my friends choice differently, are real. Some I just made up to help the progression of the story. Hopefully they will be able to read this. Same principle as Rosario + Vampire, just different everything else. Well hope you enjoy, Please R&R I would really appreciate it.**

* * *

Chapter One: Nightmares of the first day.

_"Throw the damn ball, Maddy!" A little blonde girl shouted at her slightly taller brunette friend. "Jeez! Stop yelling! You are lucky the sun isn't out today!" Maddy readied her stance and tightened her grip on the ball. 'Concentrate…' she took in a deep breath and took a professional stance. The blonde got ready to catch the ball. "Here it comes!" she pitched the ball with all her strength. As the ball soared threw the still air, the blonde went for it; however, it flew straight over her head and out into the empty street. "I'll get it!" the smaller of the two said. _

_ Maddy sighed and watched her childhood friend retrieve the baseball. She down the street and panicked, "ERICA! LOOK OUT!" she attempt to run toward her friend until, as if all time slowed down, she witnessed a car speed down the road and crash into her tiny friend…._

"NO," a brunette yelled as her body shot up from the bed. The alarm was ringing. She broke out in sweat and sighed, "Just a... nightmare." The embrace of a violet comforter eased her mind as she stepped onto the beige carpeted floor. Her short brunette hair flew in many directions and her normally bright green eyes were dulled by exhaustion. They drifted over to the still ringing alarm clock, which read '5:30.' 'Too… early….' Despite her fatigue, she motioned herself to her wardrobe only to realize it was empty. 'Where the flying fudge are my clothes?' she walked to her closet, which she never used, but assumed the missing clothes were in there. However, the opening of the closet door disproved her assumption. She looked around and noticed a burgundy suitcase neatly packed with clothes. 'What the… OH YEAH!' She quickly rushed over and picked out a blood red strapless dress and short black jacket from the suitcase. 'I get to go to Uncle's private school today.' The sudden realization of the day's impending events ignited a burst of energy with her. She quickly dressed herself and closed her suitcase. Opening her door, she ran down the hall past some servants into a huge open room with a set of stairs on each end of the balcony of the second floor.

"School starts today!" She jumped from this balcony onto the first floor and ran to a huge dining hall at the end of the corridor. A man and woman sat at the opposite ends of a huge polished wood table. They sat sipping their coffee quietly. The woman wore a Victorian red dress with black lace. Her silky long black hair laced her slightly tanned skin. The man on the other side was dressed in a dark blue suit with a blood red tie. He set his cup down and smiled, "That's my baby girl." He got up and hugged his daughter. "You'll have a wonderful time with your uncle." A few seconds later another girl walked into the dining hall, hair flying in multiple directions and pajamas wrinkled. The man chuckled. "Good morning, Erica. Are your bags backed? Madeline did you check?"

Erica seemed completely out of it as she wondered to the kitchen and Madeline giggled, "I did. She is all packed. When are we leaving?" "After breakfast." The woman butted in after sipping her coffee. "We figured you two would feel better if you had something in you," The man held up a wine bottle and got a cup. The red substance oozed out of the glass bottle into the cup. He handed it to his daughter, who eagerly accepted it sniffing the contents. She grinned as her eyes, for a second, flashed a deep crimson, "Blood of fugitive…" she sniffed again. "He committed two murders and is… was wanted by police for many years. Joseph must have gone through a great deal of trouble to retrieve the blood of this sinful man." She drank it as Erica returned with her own cup, eyes still a bright shade of sky blue. A servant entered the hall, "I did go through a lot of trouble so for my lady to enjoy the fruits of my labor only brings me great pleasure." The woman looked at him, "So nice of you to join us, Joseph, I assume everything is prepared for my daughter and her friend?

"Yes ma'am. I even had a map prepared." His eyes drifted over to Madeline, who was already pouring a second cup of the red liquid. "It's such a shame to lose another fine member of this house hold," he announced sorrowfully. Madeline looked at him, "Joseph, if I could take you with me I would, but your duty is to my parents before little old me. Watch out for my little brother as well."

Joseph simply nodded and glanced at Erica. She was chugging down her own glass, which seemed to disgust him. "Learn to control yourself." He snarkingly directed at her. Erica's now crimson stained eyes glared at him. "Wanna fight, servant boy?" "I couldn't ask for anything better." Just as the fists were about to be swung, the mother stepped in between them, holding both their fists with a glare that could scare even the most hardened criminals.

"Stop this you two!" She looked at Erica.

"We brought you into our home after my daughter changed you and we have tolerated your behavior since then, should I hear of any disruptions from you from my brother in law, I will see to it the Tribunal seeks actions against you." She eerily turned to Joseph. "As for you. You are a servant of our noble family, do not stoop to such a low level. I expect better of you Joseph." Joseph felt a shiver down his spine and he bowed, "So sorry ma'am. It was my mistake for allowing it to progress." Erica just scoffed and went over to Madeline, who sighed in relief and wished the two would just get along. Trying to ease the tension, the father clapped his hands. "Girls go make sure you are ready and be down here in ten minutes. Hurry. Hurry." He gently shoved the two towards the door and they headed to the individual bedrooms. Once sure of their absence.

"Why do we keep that little pest at this house? We should have turned her over to the Tribunal to spare our daughter this awful burden," the mother scoffed in displeasure. "I agree. She is nothing but trouble for us and my lady. Not mention we are not even sure if she will be able to control herself at this school," Joseph added. The father walked over to the window as the two continued to bash Erica's presence. "You two fail to see just how much Maddy cares about her friend. She wouldn't have gone through all that trouble for Erica, if there wasn't even a shred of caring. She probably wouldn't have made that deal either," he turned to them with a seriousness in his face. "If you two have a problem with her you must confront Maddy about. I am sure she would love to hear your negative opinions on her only former human friend." Joseph and the mother looked at each other. Joseph looked down at the floor while the mother huffed and left the room to be in her study. "I think Erica is perfectly capable of controlling herself. Unless something severe happens I doubt she would easily give in to the newborn blood lust. We taught her after all."

Joseph sighed. "I guess you're right sir... but… wait… Erica doesn't even know about the deal Maddy made with the Tribunal, does she?" The father shook his head. "Maddy firmly expressed that no one was to say a word of it to her. She felt it would only worry her too much and that she needed to learn control all on her own." As Joseph was about to express is disapproval the thumping of suitcases along the stairs caught their attention. Erica, now fully dressed, and Maddy had their suitcase by their sides and, in unison, "We're ready when you are." Joseph smirked. "Come on you two, it's a long ways away." He passed them and headed to the front door. "Goodbye Madeline, Erica. Good luck. Make friends. Most importantly have a great time!" The father shouted as the waved and left. Joseph led them out to the front lawn.

"I have prepared bats to take you most of the way, but once you reach the forest you must send them back and walk through that forest to the school. It's impossible to say how long you will have to walk, but knowing your Uncle it may be awhile. Here are your cards." He handed them purple cards with yellow ribbons tied around them and their names printed on them. "If you are met with any security just show them these and the will leave you alone." Joseph looked at Maddy and hugged her tightly. "Just promise me you will be safe my lady," he whispered. Maddy nodded and Joseph let go and looked begrudgingly at Erica. She was looking away, pouting, but held out her hand. Joseph simply took it and shook her hand. "Good luck, both of you." The bats funneled around them, surprising Erica, and carried them off at fast speeds.

Joseph simply waved and watched. "All I can do now is hope…"

* * *

**Well there you have it. My first chapter of this story. I will slowly introduce more characters as the chapters progress but right now I'm starting with my character and a friend. **

**What is this school like, I wonder? What is this Tribunal and the deal Maddy has with them? Guess we will just have to find out together now won't we. **

**To my friends, thank you for helping me and for your creative ideas and input to I would successful story. **

**R&R grazie!**


	2. The journey

**Got chapter two up. Blake and Buddy dictated how they wanted to be introduced into the story. The chapters will progressively get longer but for now they're going to be somewhat short. At least I am up and equal on my stories. To my friends; hope you think it's going well and if you haven't been introduced and want it to be specific let me know while you still have time.**

* * *

Chapter Two: The journey

The multitudes of bats easily cared the two many miles across the border over the Washington Canadian border. "Hey Erica! Look at the scenery its beautiful isn't it!?" Maddy seemed really excited, but Erica just yawned, "It's boring… There is nothing but trees and cold…" Maddy pouted and kept watching down below as they passed over towns. "Exactly where are we going?" Erica inquired. "It's about… 30 miles away from Prince George, British Columbia. That's maybe an hour if we continue at this speed." Erica groaned loudly. "I just want to get there already, damn it!" Erica mumbled more words of complaint almost the entire way to the forest.

'I see why Uncle chose here… There are hardly any people up here… and it's all wilderness,' Maddy thought as she witnessed forest green capture various small towns then proceed to the next town. Most of them were small communities, probably considered truck stops or resting areas.

'I wonder what their blood will taste like,' grinning she pulled out the map and watched to make sure they were getting close, which they were. Up ahead was a huge forest completely surrounds by mist and some mountains. A perfect place to hide something, like a school full of supernatural creatures. The bats landed at the edge of forest and took off in a rush, without a reward.

"I wonder why they just left… I thought they would like have a treat."

"They're probably scared. Come on let's go. I dislike wa- AH!" Before Erica could finish here sentence, a little red ball about the size of a closed fist hit her in the middle of the forehead. "WHAT THE FUCK! WHO DID THAT!?" Erica placed a hand on her forehead and looked around angrily.

"I'm soorrrryyyy," someone wailed. Both girls looked around wondering where that came from. "Come out you little fucker," Erica retorted. From the forest came a little dim light and it kept getting closer.

"I am really sorry. I didn't mean to hit you. I was trying to see, but my magic spell backfired… Are you hurt," The light spoke. "What do you mean am I hurt!? Isn't that obvious!" "Erica, please be nice… uh he-she it said sorry," Maddy advocated. Maddy turned to the light and looked closely and saw a little being inside, wearing almost all black and small purple wings. She couldn't make out too many details since the little being was probably about the size of her nose. Erica continually rubbed her aching forehead. "This might help…" the voice was soft and the being started to glow a little bit then grew into a normal sized, and the wings vanished.

"My name is Blake… Again I am really sorry for causing you trouble." Blake searched through his bags looking for something then pulled out a little ice pack and a Band-Aid. He moved her hand gently and placed the ice pack on the little red mark on her forehead. For Erica, it stung, but eventually started feeling better. Maddy slightly giggled. "So what are you, Blake?"

"I'm a… faery," he didn't seem all too happy about it. "A faery! That is cute! So that means you're also going to Uncle's school?!" Maddy blurted out in excitement. "The headmaster is your uncle?" Blake questioned as he took away the icepack and was about to open the Band-Aid when Erica snatched it from him and elected to put it on herself. "Yep. My uncle Terry invited us to come here. How about you come with us? It would be easier, don't you think?"

Blake looked at her. "I… couldn't. I have caused both of you enough trouble."

She looked at him for a second then closed smiled, "Oh come now you're no trouble." 'You better come you little shit.' For a second Blake felt all the blood leave his body. "Y-yes uh… uh what's your name?" Maddy paused realizing she forgot to introduce them. "Oh where are my manners. My name is Madeline, but I like to be called Maddy. And the one you hit is Erica. We're both vampires." Blake looked at her, then Erica.

"Vampires…" 'Interesting…' "Well I… I guess I can come…" Blake hesitantly said. Maddy smiled and dragged her suitcase off with her. Blake stood by Erica. "Is her smile always that creepy?"

"It's probably the only thing she inherited from her damn mother, now come on unless you really want to piss her off…" Erica walked off leaving Blake behind. 'I guess this school won't be so bad after all…' He softly smiled and used magic to shrink himself and flew off to catch up with the two vampire girls.

The mist did not seem to be forgiving and it seemed to get even thicker the deeper they walked. Blake sat on Erica's shoulder, but was shooed away. He resorted to Maddy's shoulder and she was more welcoming than her little friend. They maneuvered their way through all trees when a wind started kicking up. Blake help onto Maddy's shoulder and Erica moved closer and grabbed Maddy's hand. The wind kept getting stronger.

"Did you hear that," Blake wondered. "Hear what," Erica retorted, trying to hold on to her things and not fly off. Whatever Blake was hearing soon became audible to the girls.

"Is that…. Screaming?"

"Looook ooooouuuuut," came the voice and a little twinkling sound crashed into Maddy's face.

Maddy freaked out a little and she went to show her purple badge and the wind slowly started to die down, allowing the little sound to get off her face. "By apologies I was tending after some flowers when that wind started up I figured the guardians were reacting from trespassers… Hey little missy you have a badge… So you're a student then!"

Blake flew toward the noise. "You're another faery?"

"Well I guess you could call me that. I prefer to be called a sprite." Blake looked a little disappointed. Maddy approached the other tiny creature close enough to see its features. It was obviously a she. She had delicate like wings, but they also looked menacing when they fluttered wide. She had wavy brown hair that seemed to, more or less, conjugate to one side of her head, with her dress looking slightly renaissance in style. "The name is Madison, some call me Buddy." She put out her hand eagerly waiting for someone to take it. Maddy held out a finger, which was even bigger than Buddy's hand, but that didn't stop Buddy from taking it and shaking it up and down happily. "So you dearies need to get to the school. I'll lead the way. Now that they know your students they won't mess with ya. Come follow me!" Buddy flew off leaving the three slightly bewildered though it didn't stop them from following the little sprite.

The mist started clearing up little by little, and Buddy would stop to make sure the others were following. "You guys are somewhat late. Most of the students show up earlier this week," Buddy explained, "Though classes don't start for another few days so you're alright." Blake returned to Maddy's shoulder and would occasionally look back at Erica, who was growing increasingly more frustrated that they weren't already at the school. A figure watched from the distance and was soon joined by another before disappearing. As the mist cleared, a building came slowly into focus. Erica quickly ran ahead of the group with her suitcase trailing her and stopped after reaching the edge of the forest. She stood there and was soon joined by the others. All three stared at a huge almost college like campus.

"Welcome to Saint Mary Lee's Private School for the Supernatural kiddos!"

* * *

**Basically the school looks like a college mixed in with some castle like features and it's huge, thank god for magic. **

**I will update soon please R&R**


	3. A shocking new friend

**The friends who have informed me that they have read the fan fiction so far say they enjoy it which makes me very happy :) I honestly didn't think they would like it, but they do. So, because Erica was yelling at me last night and half of today, I managed to write Chapter 3. Music definitely helps me concentrate and write. Well friends hope you enjoy it.**

* * *

Chapter 3: A Shocking New Friend

The stunned trio gazed up at the school grounds. Only magic could hide something this huge. There was a huge garden with various types of flowers and trees. It was like a paradise away from the human world. The trees gently lined the tan buildings with a soft green or pink. Various types of fruit trees graced the yards. Little lights, that were probably faeries as well, would float from flower to flower. The buildings were lined in a systematic fashion while the dorm buildings were at four different pointed and stood high, leaving the three wondering how magic could high something that huge.  
'My Uncle sure is one powerful wizard… This is impressive,' dragging her suitcase behind her, Maddy took in the lovely scenery. Buddy watched them and smiled that they enjoyed her and the other sprites and faery's work. Blake flew up to a sakura tree and admired how the light delicately showcased the petals. Maddy stayed by the bleeding heart flowers, she lightly sniffed them. Erica stood there waiting for them to be done, wanting to head to their dorm rooms and lay on a comfortable bed. "Hurry your asses up already! You can look at it as much as you want later!" Erica yelled, attracting some other people's attention.

Maddy rushed back over to Erica and Blake flew over in front of them, "You two go ahead… I'm going to stay out here for a while longer." He flew back to the gardens as Erica dragged Maddy off to the dormitories. Buddy stayed behind and headed to a tower, dead center in the middle of school. Erica was looking around at the buildings, "What was the fucking name of our dorm?" she questioned and Maddy sighed. "The Undine building it's that light blue building over there." Maddy pointed. "They're color coded rememb-hey hey hey!" Erica ran toward the building pulling Maddy along, who was trying to keep a hold of her suitcase. She charged into the building past the receptionist who called after them and sighed at the freshmen girls. "Erica! Erica! We don't even know which room it is and we need the key!" Erica stopped suddenly, "Oh right… sorry I forgot about that" Maddy dusted her dress off and went back to the receptionist in the lobby.

"Hello. Please show me your card," she politely asked with a small. Maddy pulled out the purple card and gave it to the woman. She took off the ribbon and purple coding before sliding the card, like you would a credit card. A little notification came up on the screen. "Miss…. Oh you have the same last name as the Headmaster." She found herself slightly curious. "Are you a witch then?" Maddy shook her head. "Oh no. He married my aunt on my mother's side and took her last name. As did my father. But I'm a vampire." "I see then. Well enjoy your time at the academy dear." She handed Maddy her key and card back. Erica was tapping her fingers on the lobby wall impatiently.

"You're slow!" Maddy retorted, "Shut up and lets go miss impatient pants." They left the lobby and head to the elevator as the lady watched them leave. 'An interest bunch of students you have brought here… Interesting indeed.'

The girls stepped into the opened elevator and looked at the key. "Room… 6-13," Maddy pressed the six button and the doors closed as the elevator went up to its destination. There was a little ding as the elevator stopped and opened. A sign pointed to two directions and indicated which rooms were where. Number 13 was to the left close by the elevator. Erica grabbed the key and quickly made her way down to the room fiddling with the lock. "Erica you won't be able to open it if you keep that up. If anything you'll break the lock," Maddy stated. "I know how to open a bloody door!" The door finally unlock and Erica excitedly pushed the door open and it hit the wall and ended up hitting Maddy in the face on its way back. Erica didn't notice and Maddy came in, face red, and shut the door. They looked over at the bunk bed, then at each other. Within a second they rushed over to the ladder leading to the top bunk.

"It's mine!"

"No it's mine!"

"You let the door hit me in the face I should get it to make up for it!"

"Over my dead body you're getting it!"

The two girls began to argue and fight over who claimed the top loft. There was hair pulling, kicking, and shoving. The fight was loud enough to disturb the people next to them. The door connecting the two rooms together eerily began to open, but the failed to catch the two's attention. A figure entered the room, one arm lifting Erica off of Maddy the other taking Maddy by the collar of her black jacket. A little jolt of electricity was sent threw their bodies, "Will you two just shut the fuck up! It's just a bed!" Both looked at the person, who was upset. "My roommate is trying to fucking sleep in there and you two are making a damn racket. Be courteous to your other dorm mates and keep your noise level down!" They set the two girls down and took out a coin. "Heads it's the blonde Tails it's the brunette" The coin was flipped and landed on the ground and spun. As it slowed down, both girls tensed up and they could hear the thunk as it hit flat on the ground.

"HAHA! IT'S HEADS!" Erica energetically climbed up to the top bunk, laughing victoriously. Maddy sighed and looked at their neighbor. A girl, about a few inches taller than Maddy, with burgundy red colored hair stood there and looked at her. She smiled and laughed, "Sorry hun. Better luck next time." She went to hug her and grabbed her, pulling her (Maddy) toward her and setting her head on her big chest. Maddy didn't know what to say to this girl and just kind of stood there until her head was let go. She was about to go back to her side of the room and Maddy grabbed her shoulder, "Wait if you're our other roommate then we should probably know your name, right?" She stared for a second. "Yeah I guess you're right." She turned to face Maddy.

"Call me Sita. You two are?"

"Nice to meet you Sita. My name's Maddy and that's Erica up there." For a second she didn't hear anything from Erica and figured she probably when back to bed. "Sorry for the fighting and noise earlier… Tell us when the other girl is awake so we can meet her please." "I'll do that. Nice to meet you." She smiled and went back to her side. When she left, Maddy looked around, only noticing now that it was fully furnished. They had a small television and radio, along with pictures hung up on the wall. She wondered if her Uncle or Joseph had anything to do with this. Most likely both if anything. Maddy started unpacking her suitcase and organizing her things. She could hear Erica's light snores and giggled. She opened up the bathroom. It had a good sized tub and a shower head. The other two seemed to have set up their things since there were a few towels and two toothbrushes on the blue sink.

There was a knock on the door and Maddy answered to see a little bat fly in. She held her hand out the bat landed in her hand and dropped a little note from its food. "Well aren't you just a little cutie." She giggle and give the bat a little treat before flying off again. She smiled happily before opening the note

_Dear Maddy._

_I heard you arrived at the school this morning from a little sprite. I'm happy to know you're already making friends. Please come to my office in the tower. You can't miss it. It is the tower in the middle of the grounds. Oh and please be careful with who you tell your identity to, I don't tolerate fighting, but some supernatural creatures just don't get along most of the time and off these grounds I can't exactly be of much help to you. Anyway, come down. I'll have your aunt make you some hot cocoa for you. _

_Sincerely,_

_ Your dear Uncle and Headmaster, Terry _

_P.S. Don't bring your little friend. I want to talk to you only._

'I wonder why Uncle would want to talk to me.' Maddy shrugged it off and set the note in her drawer and took out a sticky note. 'Hopefully this will keep Erica from freaking out… too much anyway'

She stuck it on the wardrobe door so Erica would see it and left out the door.

* * *

**Chapter 3 hazzah. Now the way I described my Uncle's relationship to me in real life isn't accurate but hey this is the fantasy world so anything can happen. For those that don't know, an Undine is a water elemental, which is why the building is a light blue type of color. The four dorm buildings, just to create a visual for you, have 13 floors and each floor has 50 rooms and each room holds two people with a door connecting one room to only the next room. So 13 is connected to 14 through another door that is by the bathroom and there are two doors to the bath. So the school houses roughly 5000 kids, of various species, not to mention all the teachers and staff that work at the school. AND there is still room for more. Not revealing what Sita is or who her side of the room roommate. **

**It may be a little while before I get Chapter 4 up.**

**Please R&R and follow/favorite :) Thanks for reading. **


	4. The News on an Empty Stomach

**Some of my friends say the like this story, I feel really happy that they honestly like it. :D I expect to get some pictures up soon so in the next chapter I'll get the link to my deviantart so you guys can see the different concepts from the last few chapters okay. I'll also have the character design for most of the characters up. Well here is chapter 4. It's longer than the others and I'm still debating if I should have split it in half rather than let it go on, but here it is. **

* * *

Chapter 4: The News on an Empty Stomach

Maddy walked steadily to the large stone tower in the exact middle of the school campus. The buildings were all placed in a symmetrical matter, which made it easier to find your way around. The large stone tower looked old with the vines scaling up the walls the way they did. However, the school was only around fifteen years old. When she walked into the tower, two desks sat by a stair case. One was vacant. In the other sat a young woman. She was writing something and looking at the screen of her computer. When she looked up, Maddy saw her hypnotizing grey eyes and her long dirty blonde hair tied back in a messy bun.

"Hello dearie," she smiled happily. "Why are you here?"

"Oh um my uncle told me to come here," Maddy stated.

"Your uncle? OH! Do you mean the Headmaster!? He said his niece would be coming. I didn't think you'd look so cute. Just follow me!" She jolted up and began to head up the stairs with Maddy close behind.

"So what do you think of the school so far?" the secretary asked. "It's wonderful. The gardens are so beautiful and it seems like a nice place." Maddy gladly replied. "How old are you dearie?" "I am 16" She turned and seemed a little surprised, before turning back and leading Maddy to a bronze door. Your uncle is in there. If you need anything sweetheart, just call for Jolanta, and I'll help you out."

"Jolanta? That's a nice name. What language is it from?" She looked over her shoulder with a grin. "It's Polish. Thanks for chattin' with me. Hopefully we can sometime soon." She proceeded down the stairs. Maddy didn't hear it before, but now she could make out two other voices. One was her uncle, but the other was unknown to her. She knocked and both stopped.

The bronze door opened and revealed a tall man, definitely not her uncle. He had soft long platinum blonde hair with some braided back. He was somewhat fair with pale blue eyes. "I'll be back later…" He swiftly left and Maddy went in. Her uncle's office looked like a round swimming pool. There was a walk way, trapped on both sides by water, and about half of the pool was underneath a platform with an array of mythology and spell books scaling the walls. She looked around for her uncle. "Uncle? Uncle?" She looked on one half of the pool while a figure came from the other half. "Are you in the-AH COLD! COLD! COLD!" she jumped, when water hit her back, and was close to falling into the water when she felt a webbed hand grabbed her. "Sorry about that. Thought it would have been funnier." He laughed. "Uncle… that wasn't clean water was it…" "Oh heavens no! I wouldn't try to harm you. You know that. It's all sea water sweetie."

Maddy gave a sigh of relief then chuckled, "So what was it you wanted to talk to me about?"

Her Uncle looked serious for a moment, "Come this way and we'll talk." He took her over to his desk, where a steaming pot of hot cocoa laying waiting for consumption. "Did Auntie make that?" He nodded and handed her a cup before sitting in his chair. "Now, what I wanted to tell you is very important. The Tribunal is worried about your side of the bargain." Maddy listened to him while pouring some cocoa into the cup. "You mean all of the bargain. They hardly lose anything from this deal, they shouldn't be fucking complaining, damn bastards…" Maddy's eyes went red with anger and her nails got sharper. "I know. I know. They knew you would be here and with the human towns around here they feel Erica will go off and cause trouble."

"And? I'll go with her if they need reassurance. I'm more than capable of watching over my friend." She said in frustration. "That isn't enough for them. They sent a few of theirs to come watch over you two… Two are your teachers unfortunately… one is in your dorm building." Maddy stopped drink her cocoa and angrily looked over at her uncle. "THEY FUCKING DID WHAT!?" Her pure anger shattered the cup. "I'm gunna rip them to shred all those ass holes!" Maddy was about to jump over the desk when her uncle grabbed her and pulled her into a hug. "Don't worry. I've told them they can only watch and take action if absolutely necessary. If they cause you any problems, tell me or my secretaries. They are aware of the situation and are full cooperating with us. Please go along with it…" Maddy calmed down and hugged her uncle tightly while slightly crying. "Just…as long as they don't touch Erica… I'll try to be okay with them…" She sniffed before pulling away and wiping her eyes. "Sorry you had to see that uncle..." "Oh don't worry yourself now finish that hot cocoa and you can be off."

"Thank you." Using some basic magic, her uncle fixed the cup and poured the rest of the hot cocoa. Maddy drank quietly thinking about who they could have possibly sent and what they were so worried about. She drank all of the cup's contents and set it down. Her uncle smiled and gently nudged her along while telling her to come visit anytime. She went out the bronze door and leaned against it. She heard footsteps coming up and decided to make her way down. She eventually passed two man: one with dark brown hair and blue eyes and another who was a red head with almost black eyes. They both grinned at her as they passed her and she glared at them and rushed down the stairs and past Jolanta and the tall blonde man away from the building. She realized how bright it was outside when the sun hit her eyes and she hissed. It took some time to adjust and she quickly made her way past some people all the way back to her room. She opened then locked her door, 'God damn them…' she turned and jumped when Erica was behind her.

"E-E-Erica! Y-You're up!?" Maddy stuttered out. "Uh yeah. I couldn't sleep so I just laid there for a while. Then you left and I was bored. Why did you leave?"

Maddy looked at her for a second, 'she didn't read the sticky note…' "I went to see my Uncle for a little bit…" "OH okay. Well do you know where I can get some food? I'm hungry!" Maddy chuckled. "We can find the cafeteria okay. I'm sure they will have food for you there." Maddy was a little uneasy, but tried to put on a good face for her friend. Erica was out the door and Maddy turned the light off again and left.

"So where do you think the cafeteria would be." Erica questioned.

"I saw the label on a sign when I was heading to the tower. It was that wa-AAAAYYY" Erica dragged her off once she pointed the direction. The sign pointed to a building close by the tower, just north east of it. When they walked in, there were many other students grabbing lunch, which seemed like an open buffet that was supplied with all kinds of foods. There was a little podium with a little girl, "Card please." She kindly asked. Maddy gave her card to the little girl and Erica flashed hers before running in to get food.

Maddy kindly accepted her card back and rushed in after her friend, "Erica! Really!?" "What's the fucking problem? I'm hungry," She had grabbed some plates and a tray and started looking over all the types of food. The choices scaled a huge corridor, they had pizzas, ice cream, Chinese food, anything you could think of from various different countries. In the drinks they have all kinds of sodas and other beverages, except blood. 'I guess we will have to go hunting every now and then…' Maddy thought. She turned her attention to her friend who was picking out various food she enjoyed. Giggling to herself, she went to find something and was surprised they actually have cooked meats you could ask for. A woman stood by her giant grill ready for the next person.

"What can I get started for you, Hun." 'Everyone here uses some kind of sweetheart term… not that I mind…' "Uh what kind of meat do you have?" "We've got different cuts of beef, pork, chicken, what are you in the mood for?" "Top Sirloin, Medium rare and really bloody if that's possible." The woman smirked. "You don't fool around, I like you." She went behind a curtain and came back to the grill. After prepping the grill she set the cut on the grill. "Care for any seasoning?" "Just pepper and salt." She did as she was asked. "So what brings you to the school?" "My uncle invited me here and I thought that my friend and I needed to get out and make friends so here we are." The woman didn't seem to care about the Uncle part which relieved Maddy a bit, "Is your friend the one over there grabbing food." "Yeah, sorry if she is causing a disturbance." "Oh no, no! My brother and I love to hear our cooking is appreciated and as long as it goes to someone's stomach it's not going to waste," She gave a whole hearted smiled as she flipped the steak. Maddy smiled.

A boy came up, "Hey, do you have deer?" "No, we haven't got any right now, but we will once school starts. Order something else." The boy seemed frustrated and looked at Maddy, "Oh I'm sorry. You were waiting, weren't you?" He put out his hand and she hesitantly took it, "The name's Ben." He smirked and turned the woman. "Then your largest cut of beef rare, please." She smirked and went and came back with a huge piece of steak. She set it down and took Maddy's off, setting it on her plate. Ben looked at her a little surprised. "Are you going to be able to eat all of that?" "Why sir I think I feel insulted." Ben laughed. "I'll have to see you do that. I'm sitting over there," He pointed. "I definitely need to see you eat that." Maddy chuckled. Before heading to the seat Ben had pointed out, she found some fresh French fries and some chocolate milk. She signaled Erica where she was. Erica came over with her food and drinks. "The food here is great. I gotta give it to your Uncle! He's great." Erica ate happily, filling up her stomach. The fellow students quickly noticed the new girls sitting at the table and some just stared, but most ignored them. Ben eventually came back with his huge steak.

Erica looked puzzled at this kid, "Who the hell are you?" She examined him and slightly glared. "Relax Erica, this is Ben. I just met him a little bit ago. He just doesn't believe I can actually eat all of this." Erica paused and laughed. "With your tiny body anyone would make that stupid assumption." She looked at Ben. "Well you heard her. My name is Erica. You have really underestimated my friend, you know." "That's what I'm hearing, but that doesn't change anything until I witness this." Maddy had already started eating, ignoring the two for a moment and started feeling funny, like people were glaring at her. She turned her head and noticed a far off table, just glaring at her table. Ben looked over at them, "Don't worry about those dicks, they're just mad that I don't stick to my own kind." Ben sniffed Maddy's hair. "You're a…." he paused, "vampire." And lightly backed up a bit. Maddy swallowed, "Is that so bad?" "No… it's just I don't know if you'd be okay with... my kind" Erica and Maddy looked at each other. "What are you then?" They said in unison. Ben mumbled something, but neither girl heard him. "What?"

"I'm a… werewolf" They had differing emotions. Erica seemed really excited and happy, whereas Maddy seemed a bit upset. "You're a fucking werewolf!?" Both said with different emotions. Ben nodded and set his fork and knife down. Maddy grabbed his shirt and pulled him close. "Then why the hell are you even over here us?" "I just don't like my kind, they can be… unruly and that's just not my style. Now will you let me go?" Maddy growled and let go before returning to her food. Erica started asking a whole bunch of questions, which Ben tried his best to answer. Maddy ignored both of them and she finished and put her dishes in the directed area. "Erica come on."

"What's your problem? He isn't going to hurt us and besides werewolves are kinda cool!" Maddy sighed. 'We should've put more emphasis on this subject at home.' Ben got up, "Look I know our species don't have the best of relations over that last hundreds of years, but that doesn't mean we're all the same! I'm not here to cause trouble, I just want peaceful relations with our different kinds. Please." Maddy's glare softened a bit. "My parents are going to kill me for this. You better help prove that there can be a peace…" It took her a lot to try and put out her hand. Ben took it and shook her hand. "I'm willing to help out with anything, I promise." He grinned.

~Off at the werewolf and lycan table~

"Damn it Ben. You're supposed to stick with the pack," another boy said.

"Oh shut it Luke. This is getting interesting. You're hearing must be off. She said she was related to the Headmaster and the vampire wife of his. So she is obviously part of one of the higher ups." A brunette girl said.

"You guys aren't seriously planning something, are you?" A different boy interrupted. "She seems okay and if Ben wants to go off let him, I would too if I could." The girl looked at him and laughed, "Yes, we all know you have a soft spot for vamps, Danny, now turn around and join the group." He sighed and mumbled something before turning around and leaned back in the chair….

* * *

**Hope you like it guys, I think I might make some hot cocoa now. I have whip cream and milk now so woohoo. Well hope you enjoy it. If you haven't been introduced yet, tell me how and when. Or I'm doing it myself. Also debating on doing a bit of a time skip to the first day of school. Please R&R thank you **


	5. Things just keep getting weirder

**Chapter 5 is up now. I think I'll start making these chapters long meaning I need to really start bringing everything together. More character will be introduced when classes start as will teachers. I should really stop revealing what people are... I'll make that evident.. The only one I haven't given anything about is Sita. It should be a little guessing game. The teachers will definitely not be revealed. So anyway here is chapter five. OH! Like I promised I have pictures up on my deviantart! My deviantart is MNR90210. The folder is called the Unknown school. I will slowly be getting more up. **

**Enjoy**

* * *

Chapter 5: When things couldn't get any weirder…

Ben was walking with Erica and Maddy through the school grounds. Maddy was still thinking over what she was agreeing to and hoped her parents wouldn't be too mad with her making friends with the werewolf. Her mother wouldn't care about Erica, but would definitely be upset with her. The conflicting feelings were enough to keep Maddy on the other side of Erica and she wasn't talking. Ben and Erica seemed to hit it off. Erica was mainly barraging Ben with multiple questions, which he would attempted to answer. Maddy watched them then looked around. It didn't seem that many of the teachers came out very often. If they did, they hardly mingled with the students. She wondered how they would act when school started.

"Hey! Maddy? Maddy?" Erica was waving a hand in her face and she snapped out of it. Erica chuckled. "You were staring into space. Is something wrong?" It took a minute to process the question. "Huh… uh yeah I'm okay sorry," Maddy just looked at her friend reassuringly and pulled her aside. "We will have to find a way to hunt in secret I'll talk to you about in when we're alone." She whispered in Erica's ear. Erica just nodded and went back over to Ben.

"You guys go off I'm going stay here for a bit okay… Erica I'll meet you in the dorm later…" Erica looked at her and went over and hugged her tightly. "Okay. Just don't do something stupid." Maddy didn't reply, but was tapping Erica and trying to breath. When Erica let go, Maddy coughed, "Be careful okay. You may have been a vampire for six year now, but you're still a newborn and your strength hasn't subsided," Maddy lectured and Erica just rolled her eyes. "Yay I know, I know. Well later." Erica left.

'I hope she takes that seriously now.' She turned and saw Blake, still small, in front of her face and jumped. "DON'T SNEAK UP ON ME LIKE THAT!" Maddy squealed. Blake slightly laughed. "I'm sorry." He looked past her and saw Erica walking away with Ben. He frowned and looked at Maddy, "Who was he?" "Who? Ben? He is a…. friend. We just met him in the cafeteria." Blake seemed a little down, which was obvious, though he probably didn't want it to be. "Well… then could you help me find my dorm room?" "Sure do you remember which building it's in?"

Blake paused for a moment and thought. "Sylph I think." Maddy looked at the 4 13-story buildings that were outside the school classroom buildings and saw one that didn't seem to have a signature feature. She pointed, "It's probably that one. Let's go check. Make sure you have your card with you. You'll need to show it to the receptionist in order to get your key." They started walking to the ivory colored building. It was silent, at first. "So… why can't you use that spell from before and get bigger?" Blake kind of turned away. "Oh I'm sorry if I hit a nerve. I was just curious. If you don't have to if you don't want to." Blake looked at her and chuckled at the bumbling apology. "That spell is tricky… It was actually a miracle it worked that time." Maddy just accepted that answer. "Well at least you got it that time. Keep practicing I'm sure you'll be able to pull it off every time you use it," Maddy said optimistically. 'If only… If only…' Blake eventually sat on Maddy's shoulder and it fell quiet again as they approached the front door of the building. Maddy looked around and for a second thought she saw a boy in one of the 5th story windows. She rubbed her eyes and the boy was gone. 'Probably just a trick of the light' Maddy walked in and the receptionist smiled at her.

"Are you here for your key?" "Oh no not me. Him" She pointed to her shoulder and Blake flew up to the counter. "Aw isn't he adorable. Aurelia! We have one for you." Another person came from behind the door and looked at the counter. "OH OKAY!" She used some magic and made her smaller in order to talk to Blake. She took his card and made it bigger for the other receptionist. Blake was impressed by the magic she was using and wondered if he would also be able to learn it in school. Aurelia waited for a moment while she got the key ready. "There we go. Found it." The receptionist unlocked the cabinet by her leg and took out another card. "This will be your card. You just slide it through and the door while automatically open. It also automatically lock too." She handed it over. Despite its size, it was surprisingly light. The I.D card was shrunk, but the card key stayed its regular size and Aurelia reseeded back behind the door. Blake flew back to Maddy, who had been patiently waiting by the elevator.

"Did you get the number?" Blake paused. "Uhh no… but shouldn't the key say that?" Maddy took the key and looked at the number. 523. The elevator opened and they got in. There was classical elevator music and soon enough the doors opened again and they got out. The sign pointed to the right for his room's direction. Blake took the card back. "How are you going to carry that around all day?" Maddy wondered. It was a valid question. Hopefully he had a fully sized roommate who could carry it. When the door opened, it looked completely empty. There was hardly anything other than the regular stuff, like a bed, a wardrobe, and desk. But it seemed that there was also a smaller version of everything on the desk. Blake flew over. The bed was his size and he could use this for his room. "I'm surprised they would give you this whole room when you're so small." "I don't mind it. But there is a twin bed here too so I get a human sized roommate."

Maddy and Blake looked around. There wasn't another in the other room either, which was a little curious. The bathroom also had an area built for faeries and other small creatures. There was a little creek coming from the front door, which sent an uneasy feeling through Maddy's spine. Blake didn't seem all too worried. He took his bag over to his bed and started to unpack. Maddy sat on the bed. She suddenly jumped when she thought she felt someone breathe on her neck. Blake looked at her. "Is something wrong?"

"Are you playing a joke or something?" Blake seemed confused and Maddy just stood up. Her dress flew up, Blake quickly looked away. She quickly pulled it down. "Are you trying to be funny?!" "It's not me I swear!" He was still looking away. "You're safe to look…" Blake turned back and just fell silent and stared at Maddy. "What?" Blake didn't reply, but now it seemed he was looking past her. She eerily turned and saw a boy floating by the bathroom door. Maddy tried not to scream, but almost fainted at the sight of what seemed to be a ghost. "Whoa there." The ghost said. He grabbed Maddy's hand when she fell back, surprisingly his hand didn't go through her. He helped her into a nearby chair. Maddy's head was spinning. 'Uncle brought everything you can think of here…. Even… even ghosts…' Maddy thought and eventually turned back to reality. "Well that was a close one." The ghost boy turned to Blake. "So I'm roomin' with you? It's been a long time since anyone had a room with me! Even though I'm just as supernatural as they are, the students here seem to be afraid of me." Blake didn't seem to be scared of the boy and gladly welcomed the presence, it was better than spending his nights alone in such a large room. "Sorry for scaring your friend here. It's just fun to mess with people." The boy laughed. He didn't have any defining features other than faded curly black hair and a red and black stripped scarf. Maddy took a moment to regain her composure and sat up. "Just don't do the dress part… and we're good." The boy nodded and turned to Blake. "I haven't seen a faery in while. They're harder to prank." Blake looked at him. Maddy stood up. "Well, since you seem to be okay I think I'll take my leave." The two boys looked at her. "You're welcome here anytime. You and Erica," Blake announced. Maddy smiled and left. She sighed knowing that this was just going to get weirder and weirder, she just wasn't use to being around other supernatural creatures. Maddy walked down to the elevator and just looked and decided to head down the stairs instead. On her way down, she accidently bumped into a boy, "Oh I'm sorry. That was my fault." She quickly apologized and continued down. The boy stood there and watched her leave. 'It's… that vampire girl from the cafeteria…' he thought curiously.

Maddy wasn't in the mood to meet some more people and just rushed back to the room and shut the door behind her. It was still empty. She sat onto her bed and look at the pictures on the wall. 'Come on Maddy! You need to be more open-minded. Uncle wants all different kinds to cooperate… meaning I should be nicer to Ben… and the other werewolves that could be around…' She looked at the picture of her family and her and sighed. 'Mother is going to be so mad…' She continued to stare.

Her family was big, yet small at the same time. The only family at the house were her parents and little brother, who was 3 years younger than her. But outside the house, she had some aunts, uncles, and cousins. She wasn't completely close to all them, just a card here or there. Her Uncle Terry was the only one who would come over frequently to spend time with her. Joseph was also there, though he was slightly older. Even though it hadn't even been a day, Maddy missed her home and family already. She laid down on the bed. "I should really go out and just feed." She closed her eyes and listened to sounds of the wind outside the window and the water spouting out of the fountains in front of the blue building. The peace was disrupted when Erica barged in. "I'M BACK!"

Maddy chuckled. "Could you better a little louder? I couldn't quite hear you."

"Haha very funny. So what did you want to talk about?" Erica sat on Maddy's bed, right next to her. Maddy looked over at her. "We will need to hunt tonight… or tomorrow. We'll need get some bottles so we can have some and not have to go out so much… Having a bloody steak only helps so much…" Maddy's eyes flashed red for a second or two. "I can always go out to get some," Erica innocently said. "NO!" Maddy sat up quickly and hit her head. "I mean I should go with you, I'll need some too. Plus then someone can hold them down while we get their blood…" Maddy really wanted to avoid Erica being alone outside the campus. Even on the campus, she was a little uneasy and the tribunals little pets didn't help anything.

"We can go after lights are out… We'll just have to be very, very fast."

* * *

**I'm having various scenarios run threw my head. The other creatures of the night may also go out into the town, Keep in mind the closest towns are small and around 30 miles away. **

**Now... with vampires... I try to stay mildly true to the myths. But I believe vampires can go out in the sunlight, but not for very long (probably up to 3-4 hours) and they feel very confident and comfortable at night. Garlic is really a myth as is the cross. But water is not. However, only mineral water of distilled water affects them. If it has chlorine or baths salts mixed in it or it's sea water, then it doesn't do any to no harm. Newborn symptoms last for ten-wish years due to the body getting use to the new acquired abilities. They can be very fast, werewolves are just as fast if not faster. **

**Anyway that's what I'll let on for now, R&R thank you. **


	6. The Outside

**Well here is chapter 6... I finished the first day in 6 chapters... I will definitely started writing more... They're about two or three days from the first day of school... so they got there on a Friday... school starts Monday... 6 classes per day... from 7:30-2:30 with about 45 minutes lunch brackish... I'll try planning a schedule better... anyway... I'll be taking a break from the story so I can finish writing the really long first chapter of Wonderland: The Story of Hearts and Blood of a Nation, the Marie Antoinette chapter. I should be back to this once I'm finished with those. Plus I'm busy for a while. I have a party Thursday and a cosplay meet up Friday... Then lunch next Friday with a friend and the Kuroneko Con Saturday and Sunday :3 so yeah. Don't expect a rapid update in the next few days...**

* * *

Chapter 6: The Outside

Maddy and Erica waited until it started getting dark outside. The roommates next to them didn't seem to be awake, which would make things easier on them. The sun set and soon the sky was covered in little diamonds, floating ever so far away. They left the room, making sure they had switched into some darker clothing. The dorm was pretty quiet, there were a few up, whom were assumed to also be creatures of the night. They decided to take the stairs rather the elevator. The silence wasn't too unsettling, since the manor could be just as quiet at times.

"So what did you and Ben talk about," Maddy inquired.

Erica looked over, "Not a lot. I just wanted to know what it was like to be a werewolf…"

"Would you rather be a werewolf than a vampire?" Her friend retorted. Erica paused. "Well no actually. I mean werewolves are cool, but I enjoy being a vampire." Maddy gave a sigh of relief. They reached the lobby. The lights were faded and no one appeared to be inside. They made their way out the door. The school grounds seemed to be lovelier at night. The flowers had a soft glow to them and the fountain's water glistened and reflected the stars in the sky, creating a sparkle. It was a tranquil peace that seemed to enrapture the ground. However, they could admire the garden at a different time. They needed to feed, and collect some blood so they wouldn't have do it again for a while. They'd have to find maybe one or two humans to drink from. Maddy and Erica went through the forest, which seemed creepier with the sounds of various animals. 'I hope those damn wolves don't show up…' Maddy thought as she took Erica's hand and walked straight through the mist. Erica began squeezing her hand tightly. "Erica. Erica. ERICA!" Erica looked at Maddy, "What!?" Maddy slightly teared up, "You're crushing my hand….." Erica apologized and loosened her grip on Maddy's hand. They managed to make it to the edge of the forest.

"Okay, which way?" Maddy pulled out a map and tracked the possible route they had just taken. "Hmm. I think Prince George, Canada is the closest… and the biggest place around here. If we run really fast we could be there in half hour. But… hmm… I have an idea." Maddy whistled loudly in a certain pattern, Erica covered her ears in annoyance, "You do remember that I fucking hate when people whistle, right?"

"Yeah I know. But I wouldn't be able to call them any other way."

"Who? Who answers to a fucking whistle?" Erica questioned. Maddy chuckled and pointed at a small black cloud heading toward them. "You didn't pay much attention when we told you how to summon bats." They all flew towards Maddy and just swirled around her looking like a mini blackish brown tornado. Erica somewhat remembered the lesson, but refused to whistle. The bats attached to Maddy's back and somehow managed to form wings. It was hard to tell they were even bats. "Want me to carry you?" Erica shook her head. "I'm still a newborn, as you say, meaning I can run faster. Beat you there!" Erica ran off in the direction Maddy pointed to earlier. "HEY! WAIT UP!" Maddy jumped up and flew off after her at just about the same speed.

"You live up to your family name." Erica yelled at her.

"Of course I do! You know better than anyone I'm the next heir to the manor." Maddy smirked. "Yeah. Yeah. But you're not going to the next heir if you can't keep up with a newborn!" Erica ran faster getting further from Maddy. She sighed. "IT'S NOT A RACE!" "YOU'RE ONLY SAYING THAT CUZ YOU'RE LOSING!" That hit a nerve. 'Fine you wanna be like that…' Maddy whistled in patterns and launched forward, past Erica.

Erica couldn't run any fast than see already was. "I THOUGHT IT WASN'T A FUCKING RACE!" Maddy laughed. "YOU'RE ONLY SAYING THAT BECAUSE YOU'RE THE ONE LOSING!" Erica was slightly upset, but it didn't help her go any faster. Maddy slowed down a bit and pointed. "I CAN SEE THE LIGHTS OF THE CITY!"

They stopped outside the city. Maddy made sure to give the bats little treats and they all cuddled up to her before flying off into the night. Maddy giggled and turned to Erica. "Can we just fucking go already? You were the one that wanted to come out here." Erica tapped her foot impatiently. Maddy and Erica walked into an area of the town filled with clubs and bars, perfect for snagging a drink. The clubs were filled with people, drunk or almost drunk. Maddy looked around, it didn't help that the two of them looked too young to be here, but it didn't seem to attract attention. Maddy stopped and smelt the air.

"Smell that?" Erica nodded, "Blood… it's coming from over there." They followed the scent and ended up turning down a back alley and another turn and they stopped in their tracks. Up ahead was a dead end, but that wasn't the trouble. A young woman was pinned against the wall with a teenage boy attacking her neck, drawing blood. The woman seemed faint and her eyes were nearly lifeless.

"Hey! You little fucker!" Erica yelled at the teen. He pulled away slowly, letting go of the woman whose body dropped to the ground with a thud. He was looking down, his blonde hair and red ends hiding his face. Maddy looked at him and go a strange feeling while standing there. He suddenly charged forward shoving Erica out of the way and into a wall, knocking her out for a few seconds, and stood only centimeters away from Maddy. She stood there, looking at him.

"Vampire…" she stared into his blood red eyes that were hidden by glass frames, some blood still dripping from his mouth. They stood there for a few seconds before large raven black wings emerged from his back, ripping the back of the shirt nearly in half. His eyes turned an intense forest green color and he just stared at Maddy before flying off. Erica woke back up just as he was flying off and tried to grab his leg, but Maddy pulled her back, "He's not our priority. Let him go."

"But that dipshit flew me into the wall!"

"I already said he's not our priority!" Maddy repeated, "Now come on we still need to find a good food source. They walked down the back alleys for a bit. "What kind of people. Are you looking for?" "Criminals, the taste of sin just feels great running down my throat, not to mention if they're dead then it's safer for other humans. They already have creatures like us hunting them… Killing each other for petty reasons like money is not a way they should spend their time." They continued to watch and turned a corner. A group of teens and young adult males passed them, then stopped and grabbed Maddy's shoulder. They circled the two, leaving them trapped.

"Now what are two cute little things like you doing in this part of town?" Both were silent, but neither looked scared, which seemed to irritate the boys. "Any little thing in dress like that is going to track our attention.

Maddy turned her head to Erica, "Yeah they will do," She grinned, flashing her fangs. Two of boys went to grab Erica and she punched them both. Maddy turned back to the one who was grabbing her shoulder and her eyes flashed red. He slowly let go. "Aw what's the matter? I thought you boys wanted to have fun." She cracked her knuckles while Erica was beating the others unconscious. "Erica, the bottles are in the bag, make sure you drain them. I'll take care of their little boss here." Erica grinned and was enjoying this. The leader of the group started running off and Maddy trailed him. "Oh come back, don't make this harder than it is." He ran into a different dead end and was cut off.

"You're a very troubled person. So much so you feel entitled to take a woman and assault her for your own sexual desires." He couldn't see her coming, but in the dead silence, the sound of her footsteps getting louder and thus closer made him start begging for his pathetic life. "Please! I'll stop!" "Such bullshit," she turned the corner, "You would do it again and again because you can never fill the cup." Her eyes were a luminous red and she grinned. She sniffed the air, "Oh what's this? That's not your only sin. You've killed someone… now who could that be I wonder." She stepped closer. He continued to beg for his life. She grabbed his shirt cover. "You're a pathetic waste of space on this earth, the world will be a better place once you and your gang are dealt with." His begging turned into sobs, and she wasted no time in sinking her fangs harshly into neck, just enough to be painful, but not kill him. He kept kicking and screaming, but soon enough they became weak and he was drained of life. She tossed him aside. She burped and giggled, before returning to Erica.

"What took you so fucking long? I finished a few minutes ago," she held up the bottles filled with blood, none of it was mixed of course. "Well we can go back then. Just keep them in the bag and be careful with those." The two quickly fled the scene and went back to the edge of town they had entered from. They started walking.

"Why did you take so long?" "Oh I couldn't resist torturing him. It was fun to watch him beg for his miserable excuse of a life." Maddy chuckled and Erica just stared. "You are really twisted sometimes…" Maddy shrugged and they continued to walk, not in the food for rushing back to the school. There was a road nearby and the cars just went back and forth from the town. "Hopefully uncle doesn't get mad at us for this" Maddy pondered. "He probably won't. He knows we do this to survive. Want to race back?" Maddy shook her head. "I don't want to race. But we can run back." Erica nodded and took off, Maddy trailed her. It took them awhile to get back to the forest. The mist was crawling along the ground. They went into the forest. The noises seemed eerie and it seemed darker than before. The trees above covered the moon's radiant glow. Maddy walked down the path with Erica following behind her. The sounds of creatures occasionally startle them, mainly when they were loud and unsettling. They pressed on.

Maddy fell down and Erica went to help her. "You can be such a klutz you know that?" Maddy looked at what snagged her. It was a tiny branch. There was a slight chuckle in the distance. They looked over in the direction, but didn't see anything. Maddy brushed off the dirt and continued to walk. The forest grew quiet and they rushed to get out of there and made it by their dorm building when they emerged from the forest.

"Come on let's go to our room and get this put away…." They had to sneak back into the place and into their room very quietly. They set the blood in the minifridge that was by the bed. They climbed into bed. Maddy fell asleep rather quickly. "Hey… Maddy… do you think we can make it here?" No reply. "Maddy! Hey!" Erica looked over the bed and saw her friend asleep in the bed. She sighed. 'Great… I'm alone with my own thoughts…'

Erica stared at the ceiling for some amount of time before drifting out into sleep…

* * *

**Technically hinted at people. I may introduce the other roommate in the next chapter... And like I said it will be awhile before I update. But I should have it up in the next few weeks. I'm just busy with the upcoming con and getting ready to leave for college... Damn... Time flies by so fast doesn't it. Well... Hope you enjoyed the chapter. **


	7. Lightning and Ice

**I'm terribly sorry it took this damn long to get this chapter up. I just got to college last Thursday and this was my first week of classes, which aren't too stressful... it's just motivating myself to do the homework... **

**This chapter may suck... I didn't work as hard on this chapter, but I made a game plan so hopefully I can do this.**

* * *

Chapter 7: Lightning and Ice

_"I'm sorry, but the impact caused a lot of internal damage, it's highly unlikely she will make it through any surgery we can provide for her." The doctor sorrowfully announced. The woman cried tearfully and fell to her knees. A brunette girl clenched her fist, "You're lying! She… She'll be alright!" Another boy came up behind her. "M'lady…," he whispered, "There is nothing more they can do for her… I'm sorry but it's true. Please let's go." The girl turned to him furiously and slapped him. "How dare you say something like that?!" She had tears running down her eyes. The woman had run off and the doctor left with her, possibly to break the news to the others. The girl looked down at her feet, "There is something I can do…" She went into her friend's room and shut it locking the door. The boy pounded on the door. "M'lady!? M'lady?! You're not thinking about it!? Changing her!? You're going to be in trouble with the tribunal!" He looked outside and saw a thunder storm set in. "So what if they're mad!? They are nothing but power-hungry mosquitos!" The girl whistled and the bats summoned by the call barricaded the door, preventing the boy from breaking it down. She went beside her friend's bed. "I hope you'll forgive me for this… but I won't let you die on me… not now…" He eyes flashed blood red as she stared down at her friend. She removed the oxygen mask slowly and set it at the side of the bed. She lifted her friend's neck and took a breath in before sinking her now prominent fangs into the little girl. The girl's eyes opened wide, she tried to scream, but no words and noise came from her mouth. The boy was still banging on the door. "M'lady! Stop now! Your parents are on their way! And knowing the tribunal they will know what you're up to!" By the time the parents came the storm had died down and the bats were removed the door allowing them to get in. When they rushed in they saw the little girl tightly hugging the taller one and she just held her. They both looked at the trio by the door…_

_ ….The little girl's eyes were blood red…._

When Maddy woke up, she was shaking and in pain as a hand was touching her shoulder. The pain stopped when the hand moved away. Maddy was now a bit sore as she sat up. She looked at the figure in front of her.

"Sita? Wh-what are you doing in here?" Maddy rubbed her eyes and cracked her neck. Sita chuckled. "Just thought you guys wanted to chat. Maybe make a schedule and other things." "Oh y-yeah I-I guess we could. But why wake me up like that?! That hurt…." Maddy whined. "It's not my fault you're a heavy sleeper. It didn't take much to wake Erica. She is taking a bath right now." Sita pointed to the bathroom door. Maddy gave a sigh of relief and noticed a hooded figure by the door peaking inside the room. They stared at each other before Sita noticed, "Oh! Yeah! Hey! Makayla, get your ass over here." The girl moved over to the bunk bed, still staring silently. "Maddy. This is Makayla, or Kayla. Makayla this is Maddy."

Makayla pulled her hood down, revealing messy dirty blonde hair. "Hey! It's nice to meet you!" She grabbed Maddy's hand and happily shook it. Her grip was probably comparable to Erica's. "Y-Yeah nice to meet you too…," Maddy said. She turned to Sita, "What exactly did you do to me, I feel all jittery like I've been shocked or something." Sita laughed, "Hold out you hand." Maddy hesitantly put her hand out. Sita put her index finger about an inch above her palm. She suddenly felt a shock and yelped, "That hurt!" Sita chuckled and Makayla was laughing. "What are you?" Maddy questioned. "Can't tell. It's a classified secret." Sita zipped her mouth shut.

"Want to what I am!?" Makayla asked. Before she could respond, Makayla grabbed her black cloak and spun around, turning into a black cat. Maddy had to take a few moments. 'What is happening here…? Why!?WHY!?What am I doing here…?! Joseph why can't you be here to save me!?' Makayla changed back and waved a hand in front of her face. "Hey! Wake up!" Maddy's head shook a little before she looked at the two, who were a little confused by her. Erica came out of the bathroom with a tang top and sweats on, "What the fuck are you guys doing in here!?"

"Just introducing ourselves." Makayla said.

Erica came over to Maddy, who was still feeling the dizzy after effects of being shocked twice apparently. She laughed a bit. "Did you waste the water…?" Maddy asked curiously. "Pfft. No!" Erica retorted. She went to the wardrobe. Sita sat in a chair and Makayla went to the top bunk. There was some curiosity in all of them. Sita spoke up. "So where did you guys run off to last time? Makayla said you guys left after dark." Maddy gulped a bit. 'Shit! I thought they were asleep.'

Erica quickly came in, "We went out for a while. We ran into this guy. I'm going to beat his ass the next time I see him!"

"What did he look like?" Makayla asked.

"I don't remember. The bastard threw me at a wall and knocked me out!" Erica's grip on the hanger tightened. "But Maddy saw him." Everyone's attention turned to Maddy.

"Uh well. He had blonde hair… some areas had red on them… I don't know if that was from the blood he drank or if his hair is like that. When he stared at me, he seems to be staring into me, like he could see my soul. He had these bright emerald eyes and when he flew away, his wings were like those of a giant ravens… It was actually kinda cool." Sita looked at her seriously.

"Is there anything else? D-Did he wear glasses?" Maddy looked at over at her, "Y-yes actually, but h-" Before she could finish, Sita got up from her chair and went back to her room next door, slamming the door angrily. The trio could hear her swearing out loud to herself. She was pretty loud. They could make out bits and pieces. No one had the courage to go over and check to see if she was okay, obviously she wasn't but they hoped she didn't get too angry. The lights start to flicker and soon the floor had a power outage. Luckily the sun was bright enough, even threw the blinds, to light the room. Sita peaked her head in.

"Sorry about that….." She left the room again and went to find the power box for the floor. They went silent. 'Sita's anger caused a power outage… her anger could… cause a power outage…' Maddy's head was spinning with the realization. 'Note to self… Don't anger Sita…' Erica started laughing a bit and Makayla looked at her. "What's so funny?"

"She blew out the power. That's hilarious!" Erica was laughing almost uncontrollable, slamming her hand on the wardrobe.

"I'm going to help her… You two have fun," Maddy got up and went out the door. The whole floor was dark, some people came out wondering what happened. It turned out the whole building had experienced the surge, so the elevators didn't work. 'The power box is probably in the basement… Hopefully someone is already down there' Maddy headed down the stairs, which weren't a lot and found the door leading to the basement.

The air was chilled her skin and she touched the door, it was almost like ice. When she opened the door, she saw a sheet of snow. 'Snow? Here?" Holding herself she walked through and gasp. The people who were going to fix the power were frozen in ice. Maddy touched the glass and quickly pulled away when her hand almost froze.

"Why have you come…." A voice chimed. Maddy looked around, the dark pipes and corners didn't help her search. "The power is out… I just wanted to help… Where are you?" Maddy tried to see and noticed a figure of in corner. It wasn't clear to see, but she could make out a dress or some sort and that this person was a girl. "Why are you down here all alone? Are you a student?" The temperature seemed to drop. "I won't hurt you if that's what you think… Let me help you." Maddy held out her hand to the figure. The figure stepped out and slowly reached for her hand taking it, feeling a chill go up her spine.

"Why did you freeze them?" She asked curiously.

"They started yelling at me and I didn't like it so I froze them," the person said bluntly. "Well can you unfreeze them please? The power is out and they need to fix it…" Maddy asked kindly. "Well… only because you asked nicely…" She turned to the people and moved her hands, melting the snow and ice around the people. They looked at her and backed up. "Hey! We need power! Get to work!" Maddy yelled at them. "Come on. We can talk up in the lounge." "W-we're going up there?" Maddy nodded. "Come on it's not that bad and if you need a room I can ask my uncle to set you up somewhere." Maddy grabbed her hand and dragged her upstairs to the still dark lobby area. Finding a couch she sat the person down and sat next her. It was slightly lighter than downstairs, enough to where Maddy could make out some of their features. The person had a soft blue kimono on with a sakura pink sash around their waist. Her hair took the form of a line bob which seemed shorted on one side but not by a lot.

"Why were you down there anyway?" The person paused. "I just didn't want to be around people. They're loud and rude… It's mostly quiet down there and people will usually leave me alone…" "Not all people are like that. There are good people at this school too. What's your name by the way?"

"Allyson…" she replied.

"Allyson… That's a nice name I'm Maddy. Or at least I'd rather be called that." Allyson simply nodded politely. "You'll need a place to stay, don't you? I can ask my Uncle to find a room for you. Somewhere a little more quiet for you. Is that okay?"

Allyson was a bit taken back, "N-no one has ever been this nice to me before…" she smiled. "Thank you." Maddy smiled brightly. "It's no problem at all. But I'll give you this advice. Try to smile more often. Everyone looks their best when they smile. Kay!?" Allyson looked at Maddy and nodded. The lights started to flicker back on. "They finally got the power back! Come on let's go talk with my uncle."

"Wait right now!?"

"Yeah! Then you at least have an answer and somewhere to sleep tonight." She smiled.

"W-well okay then. I-I trust you" Allyson got up and went out the door. Maddy stopped for a moment and looked to the side. "Hmm… that's funny I thought I saw someone over there… Must be a trick of the light." She went and caught up with Allyson. Behind the wall a figure peaked out of the corner, watching the two leave and stood there before disappearing behind the wall…

* * *

**Yeaaah so that's all I have and I apologize if it's really not that good or seems rushed (probably cuz I really did rush through to get this chapter finished) But I'm doing a time jump in the next chapter because I want to get classes started and stuff and get more into the other characters I want to appear. So see you later with a hopefully not as rushed chapter 8**


End file.
